Mandul
by Black Hat
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu saat orang yang tak kau kenal memvonismu memikul suatu aib yang sangat memalukan bagi diri dan keluargamu? Sasuke, pria tinggi nan tampan ini harus merasakan berada di posisi tersebut. "Kau mandul, Uchiha-san."/Oneshoot/SasuIno/Warning Inside/RnR please?


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mandul © Black Hat**

 **Warning: OOC, oneshoot, typo(s), AU, ide pasaran, bertele-tele, abal dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya di dalam fic ini.**

 **A/N: Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon dikonfirmasi ke saya yah. Hope You like, Minna ^^**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pengemis itu tersenyum dan mengatakan, "Ya, memang. Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk mengetahui apa yang terakhir orang makan ketika mereka melintas di depanku." Aku tertawa karena aku menyadari bahwa ia benar. Dia mengatakan "Roti". Hal terakhir yang aku makan saat sarapan sebelum berangkat kerja hari ini. Setelah itu aku pergi dan berhenti untuk mengamatinya lagi._

Yamanaka Ino berdigik ngeri begitu selesai membaca salah satu _riddle_ atau cerita horror terkenal dan mengetahui apa pesan tersembunyi dari _riddle_ tersebut. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang lagi hobi membaca _riddle_ di waktu senggangnya, seperti saat ini.

Selasa pagi ini, ia dan teman sekantornya bernama Shikamaru sedang mengurus berbagai hal untuk persiapan seminar nasional yang akan dilaksanakan di perusahaannya rabu besok. Mereka berdua ditugaskan oleh Kakashi—kepala divisi—untuk mengurus konsumsi para karyawan perusahaan yang merangkap menjadi panitia. Pagi-pagi sekali, sekitar jam 6 ia dijemput paksa Shikamaru untuk segera bergegas membeli berbagai macam konsumsi di daerah pusat kota. Mereka sempat berdebat, ia yakin bahwa toko kue yang mereka tuju belum buka pada jam segitu namun si cerdas Shikamaru membantah dan tetap memaksanya untuk pergi.

Namun apa yang prediksinya benar, toko kue tersebut belum buka. Dan mereka menunggu kurang lebih dua jam sampai toko tersebut buka. Setelah berbelanja kue kering, mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mencari air mineral botol dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk membeli 10 dos sekaligus. Oh ayolah~ 10 dos!? Memangnya sebanyak apa panitia yang mereka miliki!? Ino kembali ingin membantah namun dirinya terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan Shikamaru jika dalam mode 'semangat' seperti ini.

Jam 10 lewat kegiatan berbelanja mereka telah selesai dan mereka berniat untuk segera ke kantor. Namun niat baik tersebut rusak ketika dengan santainya Shikamaru mengatakan bahwa ia lupa untuk membeli pesanan Kakashi—entah apa itu—dan pria berkepala nanas itu langsung meninggalkan Ino sendirian di halte bus _plus_ dos-dos air mineral dan sekantong besar penuh kue kering.

Dan begitulah cerita singkat sebelum ia memutuskan membunuh rasa kebosanannya karena telah menunggu bus datang dan Shikamaru hampir 15 menit dengan membaca _riddle_. Cukup menghibur, namun rasa bosannya belum kunjung hilang.

Suasana halte hari ini cukup lenggang, mungkin karena ini bukan jam sibuk—karena semua orang sudah berada di kantor maupun di sekolah—membuatnya makin jengah. Di halte saat ini hanya ada dirinya, dua orang remaja, mungkin mahasiswa, satu orang wanita paruh baya, satu wanita hamil dan satu orang pria yang baru saja berlari kecil ke arah halte. Semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, tak ada yang bisa ia ajak bicara membuatnya berjanji akan mencekik Shikamaru jika ia tiba nanti karena membuatnya berada di situasi seperti ini.

Wanita berumur 26 tahun ini melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih 17 menit sebelum bus selanjutnya datang dan entah kapan teman kantornya itu kembali. _Aquamarine_ cerahnya melirik-lirik sekitar, berusaha mencari hal-hal yang kiranya dapat menjadi objek 'mainannya'. Yah, setidaknya untuk membunuh waktu.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tiang halte dan irisnya langsung tertuju pada sosok pria tinggi di samping kanannya. Dilihat dari _style_ , pria ini sepertinya juga pekerja kantor, tingginya sekitar 180-an cm, dilihat dari samping ia yakin wajah pria itu tampan—lebih tampan dari Shikamaru tentu saja, rambutnya raven sepanjang leher yang menutupi mata kirinya, dan sepertinya pria ini sedikit gelisah, terbukti sedari tadi ia terus melirik jam tangannya dan terus mengetuk-mengetuk jari ke dagunya.

Melihat pria ini entah kenapa membuat otaknya mendapat sebuah ide brilian untuk menjalankan sebuah permainan.

"Maaf tuan." Ino berusaha mendapat perhatian pria tinggi tersebut yang tanpa disangka langsung mendapat respon.

"Ya?"

 _Oh my God_! Pria ini begitu tampan. Irisnya yang gelap serta rahang yang keras membuatnya nampak seperti model dibanding pekerja kantor sepertinya.

Namun Ino buru-buru menghilangkan keterpanaannya, ia tetap harus menjalankan permainannya daripada ia harus mati kebosanan.

"Sebelumnya aku Yamanaka Ino," wanita dengan rambut pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya dan kentara sekali pria tampan ini begitu ragu, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah berkata: 'Hei, memangnya kau siapa sok-sok dekat dan mau kenalan sama aku.'

Dari ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya membuat Ino yakin pria tampan ini adalah tipe pria yang sering di 'goda' oleh perempuan lain, bergengsi tinggi, harga diri yang tak sembarangan dan kaya raya.

Walau sempat mengeluarkan ekspresi yang membuat Ino ingin menjitaknya, namun pria tersebut menerima uluran tangan Ino.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino tersenyum simpul. Rupanya pria ini tak sesulit yang ia kira. "Maaf jika aku mengatakan ini," Ino menghembuskan napas dan menampilkan mimik serius. "Kau mandul, Uchiha- _san_."

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"Hah?" setelah tiga detik terlewat baru pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke ini bereaksi. Mandul? Apa-apaan wanita gila di sampingnya ini!?

Sedangkan Ino tetap memasang wajah meyakinkan, berusaha terlihat senatural mungkin dalam melakoni perannya sekarang. "Ya, Uchiha- _san_. Aku tidak sembarangan mengatakan hal tersebut. Kau tahu... sebenarnya aku punya indera ke enam." Dirinya tak sepenuhnya bohong, ah bukan dibagian indera ke enam, tapi ia bisa melihat kepribadian seseorang hanya dari hal-hal kecil yang orang lain anggap tidak penting.

Sasuke mengernyit, menandakan bahwa ia tak percaya akan ucapan takhayul dari Ino.

"Ada-ada saja," ujar Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala. Ia kembali fokus ke depan sembari memasukkan tangan kirinya ke kantong celana.

Ino mengeram. Rupanya pria ini tidak segampang yang ia bayangkan. Sepertinya ia harus memutar otak agar Sasuke bisa percaya. "Yah, mungkin kau tidak percaya tentang hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi harusnya kau percaya terkadang ada hal diluar nalar kita yang terjadi."

Sasuke bergeming. Ia tetap acuh dengan omong kosong yang Ino lontarkan.

"Kau lihat nenek yang disana," Ino menunjuk seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tipis di tengah halte. "Kehidupan muda nenek itu sangat membahagiakan. Ia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mencintainya. Namun dua puluh tahun yang lalu, suaminya berselingkuh dan semenjak itu hidupnya tidak sebahagia dulu," ujar Ino bercerita. Entah dari mana ia bisa mendapat alur cerita sedemikian dramastis seperti tadi. Namun, sedikit yakin bahwa memang wanita paruh baya itu sedang bermasalah dengan suaminya, terbukti dengan tak ada cincin yang melingkar di jarinya. Karena menurut pengalamannya wanita terutama yang telah menjalani pernikahan selama berpuluh tahun tak akan melepaskan cincin mereka jika bukan karena bercerai dan sepertinya wanita paruh baya itu bukanlah tipe ceroboh yang akan menghilangkan sebuah cincin pernikahan yang begitu penting.

Usaha Ino tadi tidak membuahkan hasil, Sasuke tetap tak menggubris perkataannya. Melihat itu Ino terlihat kesal dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan lakonnya.

"Kau tahu, kedua mahasiswa yang lagi bercengkrama disana?" Ino menunjuk dua pemuda di ujung halte, namun Sasuke tak melirik sedikitpun. "Mereka adalah sahabat sedari kecil. Namun salah satu dari mereka saat ini sedang mengidap penyakit HIV. Dan kau tahu apa penyebabnya?" Ino mulai mengecilkan suaranya. "Mereka berdua adalah _gay_."

Kalimat terakhir Ino membuat Sasuke seketika tersedak. Pria tampan ini meringis mendengar 'cerita' hidup yang Ino katakan tadi. Wanita ini benar-benar gila! Mana mungkin kedua mahasiswa itu _gay_? Lihat, mereka nampak normal, sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda melenceng.

Namun entah dorongan dari mana, _onyx_ -nya langsung tertuju pada kedua mahasiswa tersebut. Awalnya tak ada yang salah, namun detik berikutnya irisnya menangkap pemandangan ganjil. Salah satu mahasiswa yang memakai topi kupluk merah _maroon_ membelai pelan pipi pemuda dihadapannya dengan lembut begitu sehelai daun jatuh mengenai pipi pemuda dengan topi _baseball_. Sasuke sontak berdigik dan cepat-cepat menoleh ke depan, mual melihat adegan menjijikkan seperti tadi. Jangan-jangan kedua mahasiswa itu _gay_ -

Hei, berarti yang dikatakan wanita gila ini benar?!

Ino mati-matian menahan tawanya. Hampir berhasil, padahal cerita tadi adalah hasil karangannya saja saat ia mengingat salah satu teman kantornya yang menjadi _fujoshi_ akut. Well, tak buruk. Sedikit lagi ia akan berhasil.

"Oh dan kau tahu wanita hamil disana," tunjuk Ino pada wanita hamil yang sedang merajut sepasang kaos kaki mungil di samping kedua mahasiswa tadi. Kali ini Sasuke merespon walau hanya melirik sekilas.

"Wanita itu sedang hamil tujuh bulan. Namun kisah dibalik kehamilannya begitu tragis. Ia dihamili oleh mantannya sendiri, namun mantannya itu tak mau untuk bertanggung jawab. Akhirnya sahabat dekatnya terpaksa bertanggung jawab demi bayi wanita itu. Tapi kau tahu... suaminya sekarang sedang berselingkuh dengan teman sekantornya."

Rupanya tanpa Ino duga, begitu ia selesai bercerita pria tampan disampingnya sontak menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut ke arahnya. Melihat itu Ino tersentak kaget dan mundur selangkah akibat tatapan tajam pria itu

"A-ada apa?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Hah?"

"Darimana kau tahu cerita itu?"

Ino kebingungan mendapat pertanyaan mendadak dan seolah memaksa seperti ini. Namun ia sadar bahwa maksud pria tersebut adalah cerita wanita hamil tadi. Yah cerita karangannya berdasarkan tatapan sedih wanita itu. Ia yakin, pernikahan wanita berambut merah itu tidak bahagia. Kemungkinan karena suaminya berselingkuh karena akhir-akhir ini kasus perselingkuhan marak terjadi. Namun untuk kisah ia dihamili oleh mantannya dan yang bertanggung jawab adalah sahabatnya merupakan murni imajinasinya.

"Indera ke enam?" jawab Ino ragu.

Sedangkan Sasuke makin melebarkan matanya. Terkejut dan berusaha tak percaya apapun yang dikatakan wanita gila di depannya. Indera ke enam? Yang benar saja! Mana ada hal takhayul seperti itu di zaman modern seperti saat ini? Tapi... seluruh yang dikatakan wanita ini betul. Mulai dari dua mahasiswa tadi hingga cerita wanita hamil yang kebetulan merupakan istri dari karyawannya. Karin.

Ia memang belum pernah bertatap langsung dengan Karin kecuali hari ini—ia mengetahui wajahnya lewat foto yang ditunjukkan Jugo—namun ia mengetahui permasalahan yang mereka hadapi.

Betul bahwa Karin dihamili oleh mantannya, Suigetsu. Namun pria brengsek itu menolak bertanggung jawab karena telah mempunyai pacar baru. Akhirnya, karena tak tega dengan Karin terutama bayi yang nantinya akan lahir tanpa sosok ayah, maka Jugo—karyawannya di kantor sekaligus sahabat Karin saat SMP memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab walau terpaksa. Namun karena keterpaksaan itulah yang membuat Jugo saat ini berselingkuh dan diketahui oleh segelintir orang termasuk dirinya.

Sasuke masih _shock_. Jangan-jangan wanita gila ini memang mempunyai indera ke enam seperti yang dikatakannya tadi? Jangan-jangan memang wanita ini bisa 'melihat' apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diri orang lain? Jangan-jangan wanita ini memang benar tentang yang dikatakannya tadi bahwa ia... mandul?

"Kau... serius punya indera ke enam?"

Ino mengangguk singkat. "Ya, Uchiha- _san_. Aku serius."

"Kalau benar... berarti aku memang-"

"Mandul? Ya, Uchiha- _san_ , kau memang mandul."

 _Duar!_

Rasanya Sasuke baru saja kejatuhan batu asteroid sebesar kapal pesiar. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, tak siap dengan informasi yang didapatkannya. Ia mandul... astaga! IA MANDUL!

Apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya dan istrinya di masa depan jika mereka mengetahui bahwa ia mandul? Apa yang akan ayahnya katakan jika ayahnya tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa memberikan garis keturunan Uchiha selanjutnya? Apa yang akan dikatakan kakaknya jika kakaknya itu tahu bahwa ia...

Melihat Sasuke yang terlihat frustasi mau tak mau membuat Ino menahan tawanya agar tak pecah, ah bisa gagal kalau ia sampa tertawa. Dan ayolah... pria ini serius percaya dengan cerita dongengnya itu?

"Aku..." Sasuke linglung. "Kau tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Maksudku... agar aku tidak mandul?"

Ino mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke dagu. Benar-benar berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Otaknya langsung menjelajah mencari ingatan mengenai _riddle_ maupun cerita-cerita horror lainnya yang pernah ia baca. Dan ingatan tentang bagaimana masyarakat Asia Tenggara khususnya Indonesia membacakan air dengan suatu mantra untuk pengobatan tradisional di daerah itu langsung mencuat dari otaknya.

"Aku tahu," Ino merobek dos air mineral dengan pisau kecil yang selalu ia bawa di tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan salah satu botol air tersebut. Ia lalu membuka tutupnya, mendekatkan bibirnya di tepi botol dan mulai berkomat-kamit disana.

'Apa yang dilakukan wanita gila ini' _inner_ Sasuke menatap aneh Ino yang bertingkah di luar nalarnya. Walau begitu, ia dengan sabar menunggu Ino selesai dengan ritualnya.

"Ini," Ino menutup kembali botol tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Aku sudah memantrai air tersebut, kau sisa meminumnya."

"Ini... diminum?"

Ino mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Ini adalah teknik terbaru dalam pengobatan. Mungkin baru kali ini kau melihatnya, namun percayalah cara ini sangat ampuh."

Sasuke menerima botol air tersebut dengan ragu. Ia meneliti botol dengan seksama, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang wanita gila ini masukkan. Bisa saja, kan?

"Hei tenang saja, aku tak memasukkan apapun ke dalamnya."

Nah, bahkan wanita gila ini tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Ternyata wanita ini benar-benar memiliki indera ke enam!

"Jadi, berapa yang harus ku bayar?"

Ino tersentak. Pria ini mau membayar? Tiba-tiba ide nakal kembali muncul dipikirannya.

"100.000 yen." Ujar Ino bercanda. Ayolah, itu hanyalah sebotol air mineral, pria ini mana mungkin mau membayar—

Tanpa diduga Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada ino .

"—semahal itu."

Hei! Sasuke benar-benar membayarnya 100.000 yen! Ini tidak benar, ia hanya berniat mengerjain pria sok ketampanan ini, namun jika ia menerima uang tersebut, ini sudah termasuk penipuan!

"Maaf Uchiha- _san_ , sebenarnya aku-"

Belum sempat Ino mengakui kebohongannya, bus yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu-tunggu pun datang. Sasuke yang memang sedang terburu-buru langsung melesat memasuki bus, setelah sebelumnya meletakkan lembaran uang di tangan Ino dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada wanita gila—ah wanita penolongnya.

Ino berniat mengejar dan kembali menjelaskan namun bus tersebut terlanjur melesat kencang.

Astaga... apa yang telah ia lakukan!? Ia baru saja menipu!

Ino menggigit jarinya. Tiba-tiba menyesali kelakuannya tadi. Ia hanya berniat melakukan 'permainan' dengan mengerjai pria tadi demi membunuh kebosannya, namun tanpa diduga pria itu percaya bahkan membayar sebotol air mineral seharga 100.000 yen! Ya Tuhan...

Ino berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia menarik napas dalam. Tidak... tidak... tak akan terjadi apa-apa. Pria itu tak akan menuntutnya karena telah melakukan penipuan. Ya, tidak akan! Tokyo adalah kota yang luas, dan rasio untuk mereka bertemu kembali sangatlah kecil. Lagipula, halte ini adalah halte yang jarang ia datangi, jadi mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

Wanita secantik _barbie_ ini menggeleng pelan. Saat dirinya mulai tenang ia menatap lembaran uang ditangannya. Nominal ini cukup banyak, ia bisa menghabiskannya dengan membeli secup besar es krim, pizza, burger dan masih banyak lagi. Yah hitung-hitung ini adalah rezeki dari Tuhan karena selama ini ia telah berusaha keras dalam berkerja. Ya, ini adalah rezeki, dan rezeki tak boleh ditolak bukan?

Dengan itu, Ino tersenyum dan memasukkan uang 100.000 yen ke tas tangannya. Ia menduduki dirinya ke bangku dan mulai menunggu Shikamaru sendirian. Tak apa, kali ini ia tidak akan mengeluh lagi. Kalau bukan karena menunggu Shikamaru, ia pasti tidak akan mendapat rezeki nomplok hari ini bukan?

Dan pemikran tersebut membuat Ino bersenandung kecil, tak memperdulikan kekhawatiran Sasuke yang mengira dirinya mandul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke menghempaskan badannya di sofa hitam di ruang kerjanya. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya, menatap langit-langit ruangan sambil memperbaiki napasnya yang terputus-putus. Di tangan kirinya masih memegang botol air mineral yang telah dimantrai oleh wanita bernama Yamanaka Ino tadi.

"Oi Sasuke."

 _Onyx_ Sasuke melirik ke arah pintu yang menampilkan sosok pria tinggi dengan rambut _blonde_ jabrik yang sedang nyengir ke arahnya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, sialan?"

Uzumaki Naruto—sahabat baik Sasuke kembali nyengir mendapati reaksi yang dikeluarkan Sasuke saat ini sesuai dugaannya.

"Mengembalikan mobil dan ponselmu?"

Mendengar jawaban enteng dari Naruto sontak membuat Sasuke langsung melempar botol air mineral di tangannya yang dengan sigap si tangkap Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar... beraninya kau meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah klien tadi, bahkan ponselku pun kau—"

"Whoa whoa... santai kawan. Jangan menyalahkanku sepenuhnya."

"Lantas siapa yang harus kusalahkan selain kau, sialan?"

Naruto menduduki dirinya di sudut meja. "Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"Ya, sebenarnya ini adalah rencananya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ujung jemari Naruto bergerak perlahan mengikuti garis meja yang dilapisi kaca tebal tersebut. "Kau tahukan, ia masih kesal padamu karena kau menolaknya minggu lalu."

"Kau juga tahukan, aku sama sekali tak mencintainya jadi buat apa aku menerimanya?"

"Ya ya, kau benar, kau sama sekali tak salah."

"Terus?"

"Tapi kau salah karena menolaknya di depan semua orang."

Sasuke mendecih. "Hanya itu?"

"Di depan semua klien perusahaan? Kau sadar bahwa kau baru saja meremehkan hal tersebut? Lagipula, Sakura mengatakannya dengan pelan, namun suara cemprengmu yang membuat semua orang jadi tahu."

"Oke, aku salah," Sasuke mendesah. Saat ini ia malas meladeni sahabatnya itu, dirinya sudah cukup lelah berlarian menuju halte, bertemu dengan wanita gila yang memvonisnya mandul, menunggu bus, dan kembali berlarian dari depan kantor ke ruangannya, takut ayahnya mengetahui bahwa ia terlambat.

"Dan kenapa kau membantunya?"

"Karena dia temanku."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang berpacaran dengannya?"

Naruto mendelik. "Apa kau gila? Sakura sudah ku anggap saudariku, jadi mana mungkin aku menyukainya," ujar Naruto menampilkan raut kesal.

"Hei aku minta airmu ini," tanpa mendengar jawaban 'iya' dari Sasuke, pria _blonde_ ini langsung membuka botol air mineral di tangannya. Sebelum sempat meminum isinya, Sasuke mendadak merampas dan memberikannya _death glare_.

"Ini punyaku."

Naruto tampak sedikit terkejut. "Hei, itu hanya air mineral."

"Ini bukan air mineral biasa," Sasuke merampas tutup botol dari tangan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Dilihat dari manapun bahwa ini hanya air-"

"Air ini telah dimantrai."

"Hah?" Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Dimantrai?"

"Ya. Saat di halte tadi seorang wanita yang mengaku memiliki indera ke enam mengatakan padaku bahwa aku..."

"Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke sepertinya kurang nyaman membicarakan ini dengan Naruto. Ia menimang-nimang apakah harus memberitahu yang sebenarnya apa tidak.

"Ia mengatakan bahwa aku mandul."

1 detik.

2 detik.

...

10 detik.

"Hah?"

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu, sialan!?"

Naruto tersentak. "Kau... mandul?"

"Ya."

"Kau percaya?"

"Ya, dia benar-benar mempunyai indera ke enam. Ia bahkan tahu permasalahan antara Karin, Jugo dan Suigetsu."

"Dan air ini?"

"Ia telah memantrainya agar aku... tidak mandul," kentara sekali Sasuke kikuk. Ia begitu malu mengakui bahwa ia mandul. Oh ayolah, itu harga dirinya. Pria mana yang mau mandul terlebih ia adalah seorang Uchiha yang terkenal akan kesempurnaannya, dan mandul merupakan sebuah aib besar yang pernah menimpa mereka selama ini.

"Hei Naruto, aku harap kau mau merahasiakan ini."

Mulut Naruto masih terbuka lebar. Kaget, takjub sekaligus penasaran wanita seperti apa yang berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sang CEO dingin mempercayai takhayul macam ini? Dan apa? Air yang dimantrai? Ya ampun, pria ini hidup di zaman apa sih?

"Kau tidak serius percaya pada wanita itu bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku percaya."

"Hei hei Sasuke, dengar," Naruto berdehem. "Aku percaya bahwa indera ke enam itu benar-benar ada, namun kau seharusnya tidak langsung percaya dengan orang asing yang tiba-tiba mengaku memiliki indera ke enam."

"Tapi dia mengetahui permasalahan Karin."

"Bisa saja dia teman Karin, Suigetsu atau bahkan Jugo?"

Sasuke tersentak. Otaknya mulai merespon perkataan Naruto. "Ia juga mengetahui bahwa ada pasangan _gay_ di halte tadi."

"Mungkin saja wanita itu juga teman pasangan tersebut atau wanita itu hanya menebak dan kebetulan saja tebakannya benar?"

Sasuke terdiam mencerna segala kemungkinan yang diucapkan Naruto. Ada benarnya juga, mungkin saja gila itu mengenal Karin maupun Jugo, ataupun ia hanya asal menebak mengenai pasangan _gay_ tadi. Ya, semuanya bisa saja terjadi.

"Dan kau membayar air mineral itu?"

"Iya, 100.000 yen."

"Tepat. Kau ditipu."

Apa!? Ditipu!?

"Ditipu?"

"Tentu saja. Wanita itu sengaja mengatakan kau mandul dan memiliki indera ke enam dengan tujuan agar kau mau membeli sebotol air mineral itu dengan harga mahal."

Lagi, seorang Uchiha bungsu bungkam. Ya Tuhan, benar, ia baru saja ditipu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak sadar dengan seluruh kejanggalan yang terjadi. Wanita asing, mandul, indera ke enam, air yang dimantrai dan bayaran atas semuanya.

Sial! Bisa-bisanya ia kalah dari wanita gila-ah wanita licik itu!?

Sasuke mencengkram erat botol yang ditangannya, menyalurkan semua emosinya ke dalam botol sialan ini. Ia mungkin sudah pernah ditipu oleh kakaknya, Naruto hingga ibunya namun ini adalah momen pertama ia ditipu oleh seorang wanita dengan alasan konyol.

Argh! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya, ia tidak ingin emosi Sasuke dilimpahkan pada dirinya. Pria dengan tanda lahir dikedua pipinya ini refleks mengambil botol yang hendak Sasuke lempar kembali dan membujuknya untuk tidak membuang botol tersebut.

"Kenapa kau menahanku?" tanya Sasuke marah. Oke, ia akui dirinya sekarang saat OC sekali, tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa selalu bisa tenang menghadapi masalah apapun, namun situasi saat ini benar-benar tak dapat ditolerir.

"Aku mengatakan kau pasti telah ditipu, namun tadi aku juga mengatakan bahwa aku percaya dengan indera ke enam. Sebaiknya kau cek ke dokter, jika perkataan wanita itu benar, kau pasti akan membutuhkan air ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Delapan hari berlalu setelah seminar nasional yang diadakan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, membuat Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru dan seluruh karyawan Sabaku _Corp_ bernapas lega dan bersorak gembira sebab kegiatan yang memakan waktu persiapan kurang dari sebulan—seminar tersebut sangat mendadak—meraih kesuksesan besar. Para tamu delegasi merasa sangat puas bahkan berharap perusahaan tersebut lebih sering mengadakan kegiatan serupa tiap tiga kali dalam setahun.

Pagi ini, Ino dan Shikamaru kembali berjalan di jalanan pusat kota Tokyo seperti delapan hari yang lalu. Namun kali ini mereka berdua bukanlah mencari konsumsi melainkan mencari hadiah untuk kepala divisi mereka, Hatake Kakashi. Pria dengan rambut silver itu akan berulang tahun besok, dan rencananya seluruh anggota divisi keuangan akan membuat kejutan untuk sang kepala divisi. Mereka memutuskan untuk membagi tugas, ada yang mengurus kue, balon-balon, terompet dan segala persiapan lainnya. Dan kali ini, ia kembali dipasangkan dengan si pemalas jenius untuk mencari kado spesial.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus berdebat, Ino ingin memilih sesuatu yang manis seperti sebuah bingkai yang berisi foto kepala divisi mereka. Namun Shikamaru lebih ingin sesuatu yang normal, seperti novel terbaru Icha-icha Paradise. Dasar lelaki!

Seperti delapan hari yang lalu, Shikamaru dengan seenak jidatnya kembali meninggalkan Ino sendirian di halte setelah mereka berhasil mendapat hadiah yang sesuai yaitu sepaket buku rohani agar Kakashi bisa tobat dari kebiasaan buruknya. Jika lalu alasan pria nanas itu meninggalkannya karena lupa membeli pesanan kepala divisi mereka, namun sekarang alasannya adalah untuk membelikan pacar kesayangannya sebuah pajangan kipas yang Ino sendiri tak tahu bagian mana dari benda tersebut yang memuat nilai seni.

Dan sekarang di sinilah ia sekarang. Duduk sendirian di halte tanpa seorangpun yang menemani. Ia yakin penyebab tak ada calon penumpang bus dan pejalan kaki yang lewat adalah karena saat ini hujan tengah mengguyur kota Konoha sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Ah ia seperti merasa _déjà vu_ , dimana ia berdiri kebosanan menunggu Shikamaru di halte yang sama dan bertemu dengan seorang pria polos yang mempercayai semua tipuannya.

Ino memeluk tubuhnya, menyesal karena tak memakai jaket padahal semenjak keluar dari apartementnya langit telah menampilkan awan hitam. Ia juga menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya kemudian menempelkannya pada pipinya yang seketika menjadi hangat. Terus berulang hingga tanpa sadar seseorang mendekat padanya dengan senyum miring.

"Hai Yamanaka Ino."

Ino terlonjak dari bangkunya karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara di tengah jalanan yang sepi. Hampir saja ia berteriak karena mengira itu adalah suara hantu di pagi hari—inilah salah satu efek negatif dari keseringan membaca cerita horror—namun untungnya wanita dewasa ini bisa menguasai diri. Merasa kesal karena telah dibuat terkejut, Ino berniat mendamprat orang yang membuatnya berpikir paranoid seperti tadi.

"Hei tuan—Uchiha- _san_?"

Ino membelalakkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka dan seketika ia terdiam layaknya patung. Dari _aquamarine_ -nya terpantul bayangan seseorang yang membuatnya terdiam seperti ini. Seseorang yang berusaha ia hindari, seseorang yang ia yakini tak akan pernah berjumpa dengannya lagi, namun entah kenapa hari ini takdir seolah mengkhianatinya. Begitu kecil kemungkinan mereka bertemu, Tokyo itu luas dan memiliki jumlah penduduk yang banyak, namun mengapa dari 13 juta penduduk ia harus bertemu dengan pria yang dulunya ia... tipu?

" _Ohayou_ , Yamanaka- _san_."

" _O-ohayou_ ," jawab Ino kikuk. Wanita itu segera berdiri dan mundur selangkah.

"Apa kabar Yamanaka- _san_?"

"Ba-baik." Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan di depan, menghindari tatapan dari Sasuke yang entah kenapa lebih tajam dan dingin daripada pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa menemukanku?" tanya Ino melirik Sasuke. Sedangkan pria tampan itu tertawa kecil sambil menyandarkan badannya di tiang halte. "Indera ke enam?"

Ah sial.

Yamanaka Ino makin kikuk. Rupanya pria ini masih mengingat kejadian lalu. Sudah pasti ia mengingatnya. Ia telah ditipu habis-habisan, tentu saja ia ingat dan pasti berniat membalas dendam atau mungkin... melaporkannya ke polisi?

Tidak! Ia tidak mau! Ia tidak mau mendekam dibalik dinginnya jeruji besi dan mempermalukan keluarganya! Oh _Kami_ ~~~ kenapa harus seperti ini?

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ah yang ku inginkan ya," Sasuke memutar badannya menghadap Ino. "Yah... sebenarnya ini tentang air mineral yang kau mantrai dulu."

"O-oh... jadi, bagaimana? Apakah berhasil?" Ino berusaha terlihat santai.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Sebaiknya kau memeriksanya ke dokter, agar kau tahu apakah terjadi perubahan atau tidak."

"Bagaimana jika aku masih mandul?"

"Ya... mungkin aku akan memberimu air yang kumantrai lagi." Ino mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia malah memperpanjang kebohongannya bukan mengakui dan meminta maaf?

Sasuke tertawa kecil yang lebih kepada tertawa mencemooh membuat Ino semakin gemetaran. "Sejujurnya Yamanaka- _san_ , aku tidak percaya pada hasil yang nanti akan diberikan dokter."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka bisa saja menipu dengan mengatakan aku masih mandul agar aku berobat dan mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk mereka."

Duar! Bersamaan dengan kalimat Sasuke, suara guntur terdengar jelas di telinga Ino. Kalimat tersebut menohoknya, ia tidak yakin apakah Sasuke berkata jujur atau hanya ingin menyindirnya? Tatapan mata pria ini sama sekali tak bisa ia baca, terlalu kelam dan mempunyai banyak misteri.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Uchiha- _san_. Pihak rumah sakit tak akan melakukan cara kotor seperti itu."

"Bisa saja bukan?" jeda sebentar sebelum tiba-tiba Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya.

"Atau begini saja..." Sasuke melangkah mendekati Ino yang memundurkan badannya. Sebelum wanita _blonde_ tersebut makin menjauh, Sasuke menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Ino, mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap liar seluruh bagian dari wajah cantik Ino. Mulai dari mata yang indah, iris _aquamarine_ yang ia akui begitu meneduhkan, bulu mata lentik, hidung yang kecil, kedua pipi yang sedikit berisi dan memerah, terakhir bibir kecil nan tipis berwarna pink muda yang sedari tadi menggodanya untuk dicicipi. Well, ia akui wanita di depan ini begitu menggoda, selain cantik Ino juga memiliki badan yang diidam-idamkan seluruh kaum hawa di muka bumi, tapi setidaknya wanita 'nakal' ini perlu sedikit diberi pelajaran akan tindakannya yang berani menipu seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha- _san_?"

"Aku punya penawaran untukmu," kata Sasuke tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Ino sebelumnya.

"A-apa itu?"

"Untuk membuktikan apakah air yang kau mantrai dulu itu berhasil atau tidak, bagaimana jika aku 'mencoba'nya pada dirimu dulu? Beberapa kali kurasa boleh. Jika kau tidak hamil, berarti indera ke enammu itu terbukti dan air yang kau berikan padaku tidak ampuh. Aku bisa memberikanmu fasilitas untuk mengembangkan 'kelebihan'mu itu."

Ino berusaha keras memundurkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan liar Sasuke. Dari jarak segini ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat dan berbau mint pria di depannya.

"Tapi jika kau hamil-"

 _Onyx_ Sasuke mengunci _aquamarine_ Ino.

"Kau adalah penipu ulung yang berpura-pura mempunyai indera ke enam. Aku bisa saja memasukkanmu ke dalam penjara, nona. Tapi aku membuang opsi itu."

"U-uchiha- _san_..."

"Aku lebih memilih opsi selanjutnya. Kau harus bersedia menikah denganku dan memberikanku keturunan sebanyak mungkin. Melihatku sebagai pria satu-satunya di muka bumi, menemaniku dan mencintaiku apa adanya. Dan sebagai balasannya kau bisa meminta apapun yang kau inginkan. Uang, harta, kedudukan, kebahagiaan. Apapun, kecuali meninggalkanku. Bagaimana, Yamanaka- _san_? Tawaran yang simple, bukan?"

Napas Ino tercekat. Kalimat panjang yang dikeluarkan Sasuke serasa mencekiknya. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, bibirnya kelu dan seluruh badannya terasa lemah. Ia sadar ini adalah sebuah lamaran rasa ancaman. Tapi bibirnya tak bisa mengeluarkan bantahan bahkan untuk kata 'tidak'. Tatapan dan aura intimidasi Sasuke begitu kuat, membuat siapapun diposisinya tidak akan bisa membantah.

"Aku anggap jawabanmu 'ya'."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, memiringkan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir Ino yang dingin. "Jadi, kapan kita bisa memulainya, Ino?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** **nd**

 **Balesan review fic** **Just Wanna Touch You** **buat yg gk login ^^**

 **Xoxo: Ya ampun makasih byk yah udah mo baca dan review fic aku Xoxo-san. Dan Hat harap fic baru ini bisa kembali buat kamu senyum-senyum sendiri lg yah wkwkwk sekali lg sankyu**

 **Amayy: Makasih udah mau baca dan review fic pertama aku di fandom ini yah Amayy- san.**

 **Miss: hai juga Miss-san, makasih udah mo nyambut dan review fic aku yah. multichap? Hmmm ku belum kepikiran sih utk buat multichapnya, tapi doain aja deh siapa tau Hat dapat ilham dari langit :D**

 **A/N: Holla minna… I'm back again :D btw makasih byk yah utk semua author dan readers sklian yang udah mau baca dan review fic aku yang judulnya just wanna touch you. Sumpah, aku senang banget karena diterima dengan hangat di fandom ini. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku, aku buatin fic SasuIno yang lain lg, maaf yah Cuma oneshoot tapi Hat harap ini bisa membunuh kebosonan kalian seperti Ino yang malah ngerjain Sasuke tadi wkwkwk. Untuk cerita pembuka tadi, itu adalah salah satu ridde yang Hat baca di website, Hat gk tahu judulnya yang apa yang jelas itu riddle ke-12 klo gak salah. Dan Hat hanya masukkin paragraph terakhir dari riddle tersebut karena Hat yakin readers semua udah pernah baca kisahnya**

 **Well, Hat sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari minna-san sekalian yah**

 **Sankyu…**

 **Black Hat.**


End file.
